


A new world

by Melisandro99



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantasy World, Maledom, New Dangers, Sexual Slavery, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: The protective barrier of the Charmed Ones has been broken. The witches did all the possible to restore it but now Mel is alone without her sisters and all of this has been caused by Hunter. Mel will meet people of another world but most of all she'll have feelings she never had before.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop & Xander McClure, Mel Vera & Maddie Bishop, Mel Vera & Ryn Fisher, Mel Vera & Xander McClure, Mel Vera/Hunter Caine, Ryn Fisher & Maddie Bishop





	A new world

Chapter 1: A new world  
Mel was looking at every spell she could use to create a barrier and protect the house. The one before was gone, someone made it disappear and Mel couldn’t even understand why and who was able to do such a thing. Macy arrived with other ingredients.  
“This could be enough” said Macy with a tired face  
Mel looked at her worried. “Macy, are you sure you can handle it while Maggie and Harry are out?”  
“Yes, of course” Macy was breathing almost quickly  
Mel wasn’t sure about her answer. “Ok well, we’re almost ready” she was putting the last ingredient but Macy felt down fainted and she stopped.  
“Macy” Mel knelt to wake her sister up “Macy, please wake up”.  
The door opened alone and someone unexpected entered… Hunter.  
“Surprise, my dear”  
“Hunter” Mel stood up “What did you do to my sister?”  
“Not just to her but to everyone” Hunter walked with an elegant step smiling “Now you’re alone Mel, and the things I could make to you could be… unpleasant”  
Mel surpassed the table to face him. “You will not touch me neither with a finger” she used her powers and Hunter used his. The fight between blue and green was equal. Mel made all the possible to push hima way and it seemed she was succeeding when Hunter with two fingers opened a magical green portal behind her.  
“Behind you there’s a little squirrel who’s greeting you”  
“What…?” Mel turned and soon she regretted it  
“Make a good travel Mel” he pushed her inside it enjoying hearing her screaming.  
…  
She woke up slowly and she realized to be in a old house with a grey roof that was almost falling.  
“Oh my God” Mel stood up and went on another side at a brisk pace. Where the hell was she? Who could that worm of Hunter be able to send her there? She opened the door in front of her and she looked at the other room surprised. Even if that house was old, it was very big. She continued to walk looking everywhere, at every angle. She heard a strange noise and she followed it. She saw a girl from behind with very long dark hair who was like scratching an object.  
“Hey you”.  
She turned and looked at her like she was looking in the hollow.  
Mel grimaced. “Oh,… Hi”  
“Hi” she said “I was… looking at the object of this strange place… I lost my friends and I don’t know where they are”  
“You felt in this strange house too?” asked Mel  
“Yes”  
“Who are you?”  
“Ryn”  
“Oh, never heard about this name before”  
“It comes from television”  
Mel was always more shocked. “Television? Look, ah, I really don’t know what kind of place is this but I really need to return in my home with my sisters”  
“I have sisters too,… in the water”  
Mel widened her eyes. “In the water? Are you a… mermaid?”  
Ryn waited a bit before answering. “Yes”  
“Oh my…”  
Other two people appeared behind Ryn. “Ryn”  
She turned. “Maddie,… Xander”  
“I was scared something happened to you” said Maddie who looked at Mel after. “Who’s this girl?”  
“I’m Mel, I felt in this place for a mistake and I need to return at home”  
“You’re not the only one trapped here you know?” said Xander looking at Mel accusatorial  
“Ah yes, but I love my family and I want to return from them, that’s a normal thing” Mel wasn’t able to understand that boy  
“Not if you say you’re here for a mistake”  
“Ok” Maddie tried to calm them “I don’t thing that interrogating Mel like that is the right thing to do”  
“Thanks” said Mel with a fake smile  
“But we’re all here for a mistake and if we want to return in the place we live we have tzo be smart”  
“You’re saying nothing new. I know that”  
“Good ah, before searching a way out, always if you want, can you tell us how did you arrive here?”  
“Let’s say that a boy I hate sent me here, away from my house like if he can decide to do that, poisoning my sister, maybe my other sister, it’s so complicated”  
“Ok” Maddie raised her hands “If you don’t want to tell us precisely everything ok but do not wander with the speech. Ryn, let’s go from the other side if we find a hole or something else”  
“I can feel you” Ryn approached Mel like she was analyzing her. She touched her chest with a delicate touch “I can feel your fear,… you… you’re a witch”  
Mel opened her mouth shocked. “How did you…?”  
“Ryn, let’s go” Maddie tried to move her and she followed her  
Xander was alone with her. “Why did you keep this for yourself?”  
“Because we’ve a code, we can’t tell anyone who we are”  
“It seems living in a hell”  
“So why was you with them if you’re bored to help them?”  
“And why do you miserunderstand everything I say?”  
“It seems you’ve said you regret helping Ryn and Maddie to keep the secret of the mermaids or at least you made me this impression”  
“Why are you so provocative?”  
“You started first”  
Xander lowered his head and put his hand on his hips. “Ok, now that we’re alone and we know your secret by now, do you want to be precise about the boy who sent you here? I mean, you barely know me but I can be a trustable person even if I’m provocative… like you”  
“Ok, let’s sit. On the ground at least”.  
They did as Mel said and she started to talk. “The name of this boy is Hunter, he… broke the spell that protected our house and he poisoned my sister Macy and to what I understod even my other sister and our Whitelighter. I’m alone, I don’t know why Hunter sent me here and poisoned all the others but well… I’m here”  
“Are you all… witches?”  
“… Yes, everyone”  
“And this Hunter showed to feel something special for you?”  
Mel made a cringe face. “What? No, that’s disgusting”  
“Ok, but if you want to see your family again, we must collaborate. I’m not your enemy and neither Ryn and Maddie are”  
“I know, I know, it’s only strange for me to meet a mermaid and…”  
“Look, I neither reacted in a good way the first time I knew mermaids existed but now I’ve got used to it and if I didn’t I could have tried to kill you knowing you’re a witch”  
“You wouldn’t be able to do that” Mel made a provocative smile  
“I know” Xander made it too then he returned serious “But we need to be a squad and I know we can… together, me, you, Ryn and Maddie, we need to get out of here”  
“Thank you” Mel made a sincere smile and he did it as well, then Ryn and Maddie appeared  
“Come on, we found a way to go out of this house” Maddie informed them.  
Mel and Xander followed Ryn and Maddie and they brought them in front of a small hole in a wall.  
“Here” said Ryn “We only have to break more” she used her fingers to remore pieces of wall and she was doing it well.  
“Ryn stop” said Mel “I want to do it anyway”.  
Ryn and Maddie moved giving Mel space. She brough out all the strenght she had and she used her powers to break the wall. Xander looked at her astonished, they were all surprised.  
“Good job” Ryn complimented to Mel, then they walked through the big hole and they saw trees with red leaves everywhere.  
“Wow” Mel was amazed.  
They walked for a while until they saw a red castle with white shades.  
“This is getting more and more ridiculous” commented Xander  
“And exciting” concluded Maddie  
Xander looked at her shocked. “Come on Maddie, a castle of fairytales?”  
“Yes, we have to take advantage to enter and enjoy the good life. This experience happens only once”  
“We can ask the people who live there which kind of place is this” proposed Ryn  
“Ryn reasons more than you” commented Xander  
“I agree” said Mel “Maddie, our purpose is to get out of here, not to enjoy living in a sumptuous castle with elegant objects. It seems you’re completely losing your mind”  
“I didn’t say I want to stay here forever”  
“It was what you meant. It sounds a bit selfish”  
Maddie was irritated. “Ok, you know what? Do whatever you want. If you don’t want to come, I will go alone” Maddie started to walk  
Mel looked at Xander and Ryn hallucinated from Maddie’s behavior.  
Xander shrugged. “We must follow her”  
“What?” Mel spoke in a low voice  
“Mel, we can’t let her alone” Xander started to walk and Maddie and Ryn followed him  
“Maybe I can go to calm her” proposed Ryn  
“Thanks Ryn, you’re an angel” Mel smiled  
Ryn went forward.  
“She’s so cute, I judged her in a bad way” said Mel  
“Like Maddie”  
Mel glared at him.  
“You just can’t hold back, right?”  
“Xander, that’s a ridiculous idea going in a castle to enjoy the good life and not to gain informations”  
“We need a place to stay and a castle is a better solution and then we don’t need to be enemies or we could never work as a good team to go out of here. We need to stay united”  
Mel thought about it. “Yes, you’re right”  
“I’m always right” said Xander ironic  
“What an arrogant”  
Xander smiled.  
“I miss my sisters” admitted Mel  
“We will return all at home, don’t worry”.  
…  
They arrived all at the castle. It was red even inside but with a little bit of pink shades.  
“You wasn’t obliged to come with me” said Maddie  
“I want to be your friend” confessed Mel  
“Being friends is a good thing” commented Ryn  
They arrived in front of the throne where there was a woman with dark hair gathered in an elegant hairstyle, dark eyes and a puffy black dress with sleeves up to the elbow wide at the end. She looked at them surprised.  
“Can I do something for you? Why did you enter in my castle in this way?” asked the woman going downstairs  
Maddie was talking but Mel interrupted her. “We only want to know what kind of place is this. We’re here for a mistake and who better than the person that govern this place can give us the information?”  
The woman moved the hand. “First of all, I’m Queen Chastity, second this place is named Gordan and I govern it for a long time. If you’re here for a mistake it shouldn’t be difficult to return in the place you come from”  
“Really? How?” asked Maddie impatient  
“I can call the sorcerer that works for me and tell him to do the spell that can bring you at your home”  
“Is that so simple?” asked Xander  
“It takes quite a while but it’s doable. The sorcerer Titus will arrive after a few days but meanwhile you can stay here to rest. I would be so happy to receive you here”  
Maddie smiled. “And we’re so happy to stay”  
Chastity smiled. “Good, good”.  
Mel made a disagreable face.  
“My servants can accompany you to your rooms. They’re all single with a double bed, you will enjoy it. You could even invite whoever you want who is in the castle for an… intimate moment”  
Mel and Xander made a shocked face.  
Maddie continued to smile. “We’re happy enough to know we can stay in a castle, with a bedroom all for us and with a kind person like you Queen Chastity”  
“Thank you my dear” Queen Chastity smiled too and she called some servants to accompany them at their rooms.  
…  
“I don’t trust her” confessed Mel while they were walking  
“Me neither” said Ryn too  
“Thanks Ryn”  
“Oh, come on” Maddie disagreed “For once we’ve this luck we should waste it”  
Mel turned nervous. “Luck? Maddie, this isn’t luck, an elegant castle with jewels and all this stuff is nothing good but you’re so blind”  
“Oh yes, like when you interrupted me when I was answering to the Queen”  
“What’s the difference if I answer at your place?”  
“Maybe that I was saying something completely different”  
“Because living as a lady in a castle is the only thing you care?”  
“Stop both of you” intruded Xander “Please we need to get along, we can’t go on if you argue continuously”  
“It’s impossible with her” said Maddie  
“Xander, I’m trying, really” stated Mel “But we can’t stay here, I’ve a bad feeling”  
“I agree with Maddie here” commented Xander “We need to stay here and we have the luck to stay in a castle and not in a little country house”  
“I don’t think that this Titus will arrive in few days but if both of you think that staying here is the best solution, who am I to disagree? Only a useless witch”  
Ryn intruded. “Guys, I felt that woman was lying, please we have to go out of this castle”  
“Ryn” said Maddie “Don’t worry, we will find a solution but for the moment we will sleep in this rooms”  
Mel touched Ryn’s shoulder warmly and she smiled to her. “Come on”.  
…  
Mel entered in her new room. It was of a delicated light blue and a purple red bed embroidered with gold squares. She approached the light brown wardrobe at the right side of the bed and she opened it watching all the dresses there. Mel analyzed which one she could wear.  
“All of them would be perfect on your body”  
Mel turned scared and she saw him. “Hunter, what are you doing here?”  
“Relax, I wanted to see you after I sent you here” Hunter was approaching her  
“Get out now”  
“We both know you want me”  
Mel looked at him shocked by his affirmation. “Ah no thanks”.  
She tried to go away but Hunter blocked her way. “Look me in my eyes and tell me you don’t have the desire to stay with me, to feel my hands on your body”  
Mel breathe burned with desire. “I stay with Jada”  
“You don’t desire her as much as you desire me and I can feel it. You’re trying to hyde you don’t feel anything but you… can’t deny your attraction for me”  
Mel couldn’t resist. “Yes, yes I feel something for you and it’s mad, but I don’t understand why did you choose me and not one of my sisters?”  
“I can’t feel attraction for them as much as the one I feel for you. Believe me I wouldn’t insist if I didn’t understod before you looked at me in a different way some days ago”  
“In fact I couldn’t admit it myself neither but now… I can’t hyde what I feel. Dominate me Hunter, please, make me feel that you’re the boss”  
Hunter smiled. “Take off your clothes,… now”  
“Everything you want” Mel obeyed and at a certain time she did something by her own. She went to the ground and put her face on Hunter’s calf. “Please, submit me. Take off your trousers so I can feel your calf’s skin”  
Hunter smiled always more satisfied so he took off all his clothes. When it was his trousers turn, Hunter pushed Mel’s face away with his leg. “Step away for a second you stupid”  
“Yes, insult me again please”  
Hunter put his foot on Mel’s face. “I will insult you more if you don’t shut your mouth. Now you can feel my calf”  
“Yes” Mel savored all of Hunter’s calf,… with her face of course.  
“Do you feel my power on you Mel?”  
“You’re so handsome”  
“Because you’ll feel more at bed”.  
…  
Xander went out of his room to refresh his ideas. That castle could be helpful to find a way to go out and it was more confortable that a country house but Mel was right, that people couldn’t be trustable. While he was walking at a certain time he heard noises,… noises of pleasure, and it came from Mel’s bedroom. Xander opened the door a bit. Mel had the hands tied with handcuffs and a boy was sitted on her giving her pleasure and he slapped her at the same time.  
“You’re too handsome Hunter”  
Hunter? The boy that sent Mel there? Why was she having sex with him? Hunter slapped her again.  
“Say it again. Praise me”  
“You’re…”  
Hunter slapped Mel again. “Too slow”  
“I love when you’re provocative”  
Another slap. “Again”  
Mel seemed so sincere when she told Xander about Hunter and that he caused troubles to her and her sisters but now she was pleasured that he was dominating her. Xander was wrong about her. It was better to go away and let them alone to enjoy the moment. Xander did in this way.


End file.
